projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Like the Sun, Like the Moon
'''Like the Sun, Like the Moon '''is a song in Stellamari's edition of the anime Re:Stage! Dream Days♪ song series album named DRe:AMER. Tracklist Romaji= #Kirameki Future #OvertuRe: #Like the Sun, Like the Moon #Brilliant Wings #Kirameki Future (inst.) #OvertuRe: (inst.) #Like the Sun, Like the Moon (inst.) |-| Japanese= #キラメキ Future #OvertuRe: #Like the Sun, Like the Moon #Brilliant Wings #キラメキ Future (inst.) #OvertuRe: (inst.) #Like the Sun, Like the Moon (inst.) |-| English= Lyrics Romaji= Tokimeku kimochi tsutaete haruka umi no hoshi e to Tatta isshun dake de Kokoro, karada furuwasu hibiki Hikaru mo yami mo matoi Tamashii sarakedasu butai e Toki ni ayashiku hohoemi toki ni yasashiku mitsumete Anata o nigasanai yo Towa ni odori utae Like the Sun Sono mune o kogashite kanji saseyo inochi o Subete o terasu made Like the Moon Kono hitomi urumase dakishimeyou asa made Dare yori utsukushii iro de dare yori hageshii ai de Mitasu tame chijou ni orita Watashitachi wa sou, michibiki no hoshi Sotto negau dakede wa Tsumetai yori ni namida suru dake Jiyuu ni kanaderu tame ni Tsuyoku kibou nigirishimeru Dare mo ubaenai yume e dare mo todokanai basho e Anata o tsurete iku yo Towa ni odori utae Like the Wind Hanayaka na kaori o sasageyou sekai ni Kisetsu ga kawaru tabi Like the Rain Yorokobi mo itami mo motto amaku ajiwae Nanairo no hane no chou wa yurameite mitsu o sagasu Anata o madowaseru nagara Watashitachi wa sou, tokenai meiro Toumei na asa hateshinai sora o Massugu ni miage watashitachi wa yagate Atsui jounetsu ni somatte iku Towa ni odori utae Like the Sun Sono mune o kogashite kanji saseyo inochi o Subete o terasu made Like the Moon Kono hitomi urumase dakishimeyou asa made Dare yori utsukushii iro de dare yori hageshii ai de Miatsu tame chijou ni orita aa Watashitachi wa sou, michibiki no hoshi |-| Japanese= 時めく気持ち伝えて　遥か海の星へと たった一瞬だけで 心、体　震わす響き 光も闇も纏い 魂さらけ出す舞台へ 時に妖しく微笑み　時に優しく見つめて あなたを逃さないよ 永久に踊り歌え Like the Sun その胸を焦がして 感じさせよう命を 全てを照らすまで Like the Moon この瞳うるませ 抱きしめよう 朝まで 誰より美しい色で　誰より激しい愛で 満たすため地上に降りた 私達はそう、導きの星 そっと願うだけでは 冷たい夜に涙するだけ 自由に奏でるために 強く希望にぎりしめる 誰も奪えない夢へ　誰も届かない場所へ あなたを連れて行くよ 永久に踊り歌え Like the Wind 華やかな香りを捧げよう 世界に 季節が変わるたび Like the Rain 喜びも痛みも　もっと甘く味わえ 七色の羽根の蝶は　揺らめいて蜜を探す あなたを惑わせながら 私達はそう、解けない迷路 透明な朝　果てしない空を まっすぐに見上げ　私達はやがて 熱い情熱に染まって行く 永久に踊り歌え Like the Sun その胸を焦がして感じさせよう　命を 全てを照らすまで Like the Moon この瞳うるませ抱きしめよう　朝まで 誰より美しい色で　誰より激しい愛で 満たすため地上に降りた　嗚呼 私達はそう、導きの星 |-| English= Let's convey these restless feelings of ours to the distant star of the sea With just a single moment We can make our sound resonate in your mind and body As both light and darkness intertwine Let us head toward the stage where our souls lay bare With the occasional enchanting smile and a warm gaze We won't let you escape Let's dance and sing into eternity Like the Sun Let the burning in your heart make you feel alive Until everything is illuminated Like the Moon As the tears well up in our eyes, let's embrace each other until morning comes With a color more beautiful than anyone else's; with a love more intense than anyone else's We'll bring them down to the earth to fill this emptiness Because we are your guiding stars As I am only able to quietly make wishes In the middle of a cold evening, my tears spill out For the sake of being able to perform freely I grip tightly onto the feeling of hope In a place where no one can whisk your dreams away; in a place where no one else can reach I'll take you there with me Let's dance and sing into eternity Like the Wind I want to dedicate this glamorous fragrance to the whole world Every time the seasons change Like the Rain We'll make the taste of joy and pain even sweeter The rainbow-winged butterfly flies around and searches for honey As we lead you astray Because we are an unsolvable labyrinth In this transparent morning We gaze straight up towards the endless sky Before long, we let our burning passion take over And lead us to an eternity of dancing and singing Like the Sun Let the burning in your heart make you feel alive Until everything is illuminated Like the Moon As the tears well up in our eyes, let's embrace each other until morning comes With a color more beautiful than anyone else's; with a love more intense than anyone else's We'll bring them down to the earth to fill this emptiness, aah Because we are your guiding stars Videos Trivia * In the opening line of the song, the lyrics actually reference the latin term, "Stella Maris", which directly translates to "star of the sea" (海の星). External Links